Jury Duty
by upsgurl88
Summary: Kaman- Kate is selected for Jury duty, will she have to serve?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Kate groaned as the alarm went off. She reached an arm out from under the covers groping for the button to turn it off. She pressed it once, then again, but the annoying beeps continued. Kate angrily flung the covers off and sat up on the edge of the bed, it was too early for such an irritating nuisance. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked at the clock, 6:00 am, then began to poke at the button again trying to shut the stupid thing off. Her attempts were all in vain and frustrated, she pounded a fist down hard on top the clock radio. "Ouch. Dammit!" she shook her throbbing hand. She picked up the clock and yanked it hard, pulling the plug out from the wall, but the alarm kept on bleeping. "Freaking battery back up!" Kate raised the clock over her head, about to throw it at the wall, when she suddenly realized how ridiculous she was acting. "Okay just calm down," she told herself as she took a deep breath. Then she patiently removed the battery and immediately the noise stopped. She sighed in relief flopping back onto the bed for a second before wearily standing up.  
  
She stretched and yawned loudly as she shuffled slowly to the bathroom to have a shower. The hot water felt so good cascading down her body, soothing her aching muscles. She closed her eyes and leaned back letting the water drench her hair. After shampooing and applying a generous layer of conditioner she reached for the soap. Her eyes were still closed and she couldn't seem to find the bar. She opened her eyes and looked around but the soap was not in the shower. Pulling back the shower curtain she peeked out, sure enough there was the soap lying across the room beside the sink. "Grr, Dammit Roman. I thought we talked about this before!" It was absolutely freezing when she stepped out of the shower, soaking wet, to retrieve the soap. She muttered a few choice words for Roman as she dripped water from one side of the bathroom to the other.  
  
Returning to the warmth of the steamy shower Kate finished up and then turned off the taps. Wrapping her hair in one towel and another around her body she stepped out into the cool air once again. She made her way to the bedroom to get dressed. As she went to slip her panty hose on her ring snagged on the flimsy fabric and a nasty run worked it's way up the front of her left leg. Yanking them off she flung them across the room and left them in a heap on the floor. She carefully put on another pair then slipped on her skirt and blouse. "This is going to be a horrible day," she thought as she pulled the towel off her hair. She run her fingers through the wet strands of hair, making her way back to the bathroom.  
  
The steam had dissipated and the fog was almost gone from the mirror. Kate wiped the last bit off and stared at her reflection. "Good lord," she exclaimed, poking at the puffy skin under her eyes. "Thank God for makeup." As she reached for the brush to tackle her tangled mane her elbow bumped her perfume bottle. It teetered back and forth and Kate made a grab for it but it was too late. With a splash and loud clunk the bottle fell right into the toilet.  
  
She wasn't sure whether to scream, laugh, or cry as she stared at the expensive little vial, lying at the bottom of the bowl. "Now how the hell am I going to get it out of there?" She looked around the room trying to find something to scoop it out with. There didn't seem to be anything that would work so she stomped to the kitchen to find some rubber gloves. She found a bright yellow pair under the sink and rolled up her sleeves, slipping them on. They were way too big and came almost to her elbow but they would have to do.  
  
She trudged back to the bathroom once again and bent over the toilet. "This is disgusting," she said out loud as she reached in and quickly grabbed the perfume holding it above the toilet to drip off.  
  
"What's disgusting?" Roman's voice startled her and she jumped letting go of the bottle dropping it right back into the toilet again.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud! Roman! You scared me and now look." She pointed at the toilet with a yellow gloved hand. "Here," she shook the gloves off and held them out to him, "You get it this time before I just flush the damn thing."  
  
Roman bit his lip trying not to laugh but it was no use. Kate was furious and she almost punched him as he burst into a fit of laughter. Instead she smacked him across the rear end with the gloves. "It's not funny, I am having a terrible morning. Nothing has gone right and it's all your fault."  
  
He wiped the tears from his cheeks, "Kate how can it be my fault? I wasn't even here?" he snickered.  
  
"Well it's your stupid alarm clock that's broken, you took the soap out of the shower, and you made me drop the perfume back into the toilet after I just got it out. I'm sure if I think for a minute I can find a way to blame you for the run in my pantyhose too." She was breathless after that rant and she looked at him with the most adorable pout he'd ever seen.  
  
He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Okay, it's my fault, I'm sorry you're having a bad day, maybe this will help." He kissed the tip of her nose then softly pressed his lips against hers.  
  
"Mmm, yes things are looking up," she sighed. "Come here, studly." She pulled him in for another kiss, a much longer and steamier kiss. "Okay, I forgive you." She looked at him with her bright hazel eyes and smiled, "Now could you do me a teeny little favor ?" She picked the rubber gloves up off the floor and held them out to him.  
  
He plucked them out of her hand, "Unfortunately for me, I'd do anything for you Kate, even dig around in the toilet to rescue your perfume. Oh by the way I checked your mail on my way home from work and there's a letter for you on the table."  
  
"Thanks." She headed to the living room to open the letter. "I wonder what this is?" she thought as she looked at the brown envelope. Justice Department was stamped in the corner. She quickly tore it open and began to read. "No, no way. Not now!" Kate stomped a foot on the floor. "Damn, I thought there was no way this day could get any worse, until now!" She threw the letter down on the table, staring at it, then swatted it on to the floor as Roman walked in.  
  
"Kate? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I refuse to do this, not now, you have to help me get out of it somehow Roman. I have so much to do at work and I ... I just can't do it!"  
  
"Do what Kate? What did the letter say?"  
  
"Something to the effect of 'Congratulations Ms Roberts, it's your lucky day! You have been selected for Jury duty! It is a right and a privilege and you should be honored'," she mimicked sarcastically. "Well they can just go to hell because I'm not going to do it!" 


	2. Ch 2

Chapter Two  
  
Kate somehow made it to work without any more annoying incidents. She was so glad she didn't have any meetings to go to because all she could think about was being selected for jury duty. The day dragged on but Kate got very little work done. Roman stopped by and brought lunch so they sat and ate outside in the park.  
  
"So when do you have to be at the courthouse?" Roman asked gently.  
  
"Tomorrow at 9:00," she sighed. She knew she had no choice, it was either jury duty or jail time. To Kate they were both forms of imprisonment but at least with jury duty she could shower privately. "The attorneys will begin jury selection around 11:00 and will hopefully be done by 5:00pm. If I'm selected the trial is set to begin the following day so I will have to pack and be ready first thing in the morning."  
  
"Kate it's going to be okay, even if you are selected the trial may only be a couple of days."  
  
"It feels like I'm going to prison Roman. I hate this. I don't want to be away from my job, my kids, Will, and especially you," a tear slid down her cheek as she looked at him.  
  
Roman kissed away the tear and wrapped her in his arms. She leaned into his embrace enjoying the warmth and comforting strength of his arms that she knew she was going to terribly miss. Before long she had to return to work. Roman walked her back to her office and gently kissed her goodbye. "Cheer up sweetheart, think positively, you may not even get picked tomorrow."  
  
She gave him a shaky smile, "I'll try but I know I'm going to get selected. I just have this gut feeling, call it intuition or something."  
  
"I have to work late again tonight but I'll be home in the morning before you leave. I just hope I don't find you splashing around in the toilet again." Roman laughed.  
  
She playfully swatted his arm and gave him a quick kiss, "That could have been a plumbing disaster if you hadn't shown up when you did. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Roman waved as he left and Kate was overcome with a sudden wave of loneliness. "I don't know why this is bothering me so much," she thought. "Roman's right it will probably only be a few days anyway, Surely I can handle that."  
  
***  
  
Kate had purchased a new alarm clock and she woke up the next morning to an uninspiring version of Daydream Believer but it certainly was better than that awful beeping she was used to.  
  
She could smell bacon frying and smiled, Roman could be so thoughtful sometimes, her stomach growled as she thought about the delicious breakfast that awaited her. When she stepped into the kitchen she almost started to cry. The table was covered with a lace tablecloth and set with beautiful plates and shiny silverware. There was a bouquet of fresh cut flowers in the middle of the table and the room glowed dimly with candlelight. A single long stemmed rose lay across her plate and she gently picked it up touching the soft petals to her cheek.  
  
Roman was filling crystal champagne glasses with juice when he looked up and smiled at her. "Good morning beautiful."  
  
Kate's eyes glistened as tears were about to spill over. "Roman, this is so sweet, it's just perfect. Thank you, I really needed this."  
  
"Hey, those aren't tears are they? I did all this to put a smile on that gorgeous face of yours." Kate laughed and a big smile spread across her face. "Now that's better, that smile makes it all worth while. I'd do anything to make you happy, you know that right?" Kate nodded and stepped into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and slowly rubbed her back. "So are you ready for the best breakfast you've ever had?" Roman asked.  
  
"Mmm, it smells delicious, I'm starving." She sat down at the table and he brought her juice and a tantalizing plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and fresh fruit. The meal was delicious and the atmosphere was perfect. When Kate finally looked at her watch it was already after 8am. Her stomach flipped as her nerves began to take over, it was almost time to leave for the court house. Kate stood up and began to gather dishes.  
  
"Hey Lady put those down, leave the clean up to me." Roman insisted lifting the plates out of her hands. "I don't want you to be late."  
  
Kate looked at him with a pout, "I wouldn't be late if I just didn't bother going."  
  
Roman set the dishes in the sink then walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "Don't worry, this will all be over before you know it. Besides those orange jumpsuits are just not your style Kate. Now you'd better get going, call me on my cell as soon as you find out, okay."  
  
"Mmm, hmm. I will." She turned to leave then stopped, "Roman...I love you."  
  
"And I...," he planted a big kiss on her lips, "...love you."  
  
***  
  
There were quite a few potential jurors early in the process but as the day went on the group got smaller and smaller. The moment of truth had arrived and Kate sat on the edge of her seat anxiously waiting. They had already picked 10 members of the jury, only 6 more to go. It was the defenses turn to select a juror and Kate knew as soon as the lawyer stood up that she was next. He looked at her and announced that his next selection was juror number 88.  
  
Kate almost cursed out loud as she stood up and made her way over to join the other ten. The total ended up 9 women and 7 men. They were escorted into a small room and a young woman went over all the details. Because of the odd number of males and females, Kate ended up with a room all to herself. They were allowed to make phone calls as long as they did not discuss the case but they were not allowed visitors. If the trial ended up lasting more than a week, family visits would be arranged. Several people had questions and Kate fidgeted impatiently while they were answered and finally they were free to go home for the night. It was well after 7pm when Kate got into her car.  
  
She dialed Roman's cell but he didn't answer so she left a message telling him the bad news. She needed a few things to take with her so she did some shopping before heading back to Roman's place. Roman's car was in the drive when Kate arrived, "Hmm, I thought he was still working nights," she thought. She walked in the house setting her bags by the door and her keys on the table.  
  
The house was quiet and she curiously made her way to the bedroom searching for Roman. When she opened the door she gasped. "Oh my. This is unbelievable." She gazed around the room in awe. Swirls of flower petals in every imaginable color completely covered the floor. Kate closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet fragrance. The bed was made with satin sheets and a generous sprinkle of velvety red rose petals stood out brightly against the gold background. There was champagne on ice sitting on the nightstand with two glasses. Roman appeared from the bathroom and Kate felt her heart beat a little faster. "Roman, this is incredible, how did you do this?"  
  
"I'm glad you approve. I got your message earlier and decided to take the night off so I could make tonight special. I want you to forget about everything else and just focus on you and me, right here, right now." He walked over to the champagne, popped the cork and poured them each a glass. He handed one to her and raised his glass, "To a perfect night and a perfect love." They clinked glasses and took a sip.  
  
The rest of the night was absolutely delicious. They made love for hours, playfully at first, but more and more passionately, until they were both to exhausted to even speak. They lay in each other's arms their legs still tangled in the silky sheets. Roman looked at Kate sleeping quietly with a smile still on her face. "The next few days are going to feel like an eternity, my love," he whispered. "But at least I'll have the memory of this night to keep me company until you return." He brushed a strand of hair off her cheek, kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. Before long the only sound was that of the two lovers softly breathing in and out, perfectly in time with one another. 


	3. Ch 3

Chapter Three  
  
Kate wheeled her suitcase into her room closing the door behind her. She grunted as she lifted the heavy case onto the bed. They had only an hour to unpack and get their things organized before meeting and heading over to the courthouse.  
  
Kate unzipped the top and flipped it open. Sitting on top of her clothes was the cutest brown teddy bear dressed up in a police uniform. She smiled and picked it up. Lying underneath was a note:  
  
Hey Beautiful,  
  
I sent this guy along to watch over you and keep you company since I can't be there, his name is Robear.  
  
Call me anytime you want to talk, day or night.  
  
I miss you Kate.  
  
Be safe,  
  
~Roman~  
  
P.S. I know you have tears in your eyes right now but don't cry we'll be together again soon. Until then just know I love you.  
  
"How did I get so lucky?" she thought as she dabbed the tears away with a Kleenex. "I miss him already and I've only been gone for an hour." She quickly busied herself organizing her room so she wouldn't think about Roman. With almost 20 minutes to spare she had everything in it's place and was dressed and ready to go.  
  
There was a sharp wrap on the door and Kate peeked through the peephole to see who it was. Standing there in a perfectly tailored navy suit was one of the most attractive men she had ever seen. He had dark wavy hair, piercing blue eyes, broad shoulders, and a narrow waist. Kate found herself wishing he would turn around for a second. "Snap out of it girl," she told herself, "You're in love, he's nothing but eye candy. Mighty fine eye candy though. Oh well, it doesn't hurt to look now does it." Kate silently laughed at the running commentary in her head as her conscience battled with her hormones.  
  
Finally she opened the door. "Hi, I just wanted to introduce myself." He extended a hand, "My name is Derrick. Derrick Hughes. Looks like you and I ended up with the single rooms, I'm right across the hall."  
  
Kate placed her hand in his firm grip and he lifted it to his lips. "Kate Roberts, it's nice to meet you Derrick," she said feeling a bit of heat creep into her cheeks.  
  
He looked at his watch, "Looks like it's almost time to meet everyone in the lobby. I just need to grab a couple things from my room then would you like to walk down together?"  
  
"Sure. That would be nice." Kate replied.  
  
"Be right back." Derrick turned and walked back to his room. Kate watched him until the door shut behind him. "Just as I suspected," she thought, "Mmm, very, very nice. How could I not have notice that Adonis earlier?" Once again her conscience chimed in reminding her how much she loved Roman. She pouted, "Oh, like he doesn't check out other women." Kate grabbed her purse from inside and stepped back into the hallway to wait for Derrick. Her mind drifted to the night before and she grinned, "No one, not even that stud muffin Derrick, could satisfy me the way Roman does anyway."  
  
The click of the door interrupted her thoughts. "Ready?" Derrick asked.  
  
"Yep. Let's go."  
  
***  
  
After a long day of listening to the opening statement from both the D.A and the defence Kate was enjoying a quick shower before dinner. There was a very nice restaurant at the Hotel where they would be meeting for supper at 7pm.  
  
She was ready to go at 6:30 so Kate decided to give Roman a quick call. He picked up on the first ring. "Hi beautiful. I miss you."  
  
"Aww, it is so good to hear your voice. I miss you too," she replied. They chatted for a few minutes about anything that came to mind until Kate was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Just a sec Roman, there's someone at the door." Carrying the phone with her she walked over and opened the door. "Oh, Hi Derrick."  
  
"Derrick, Kate who's Derrick," she heard Roman's intensely curious voice in her ear.  
  
"I'll be ready in a minute, I just need to finish this call, okay." Kate said. Derrick nodded and waited in the hall for her. "I have to go for dinner now Roman."  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Who is this Derrick guy? What's he doing knocking on your door to take you to dinner?"  
  
Kate laughed, "You sound like you're jealous dear."  
  
"I'm not jealous! Just curious, that's all," he replied stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah right! Anyway, he's just another juror. His room is across the hall so we're walking down to dinner together and... I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. I will call you later on, I promise. I love you."  
  
She heard him sigh in defeat, "I love you too. Enjoy your dinner, talk to you later."  
  
***  
  
Kate sat beside Derrick with a young blond woman on the other side of her, Sharon. They were a very mixed group of individuals, not a group you would often see together. They ranged in age from 24 to 78 and in occupation from M.D. to street vendor. A middle-aged man named Joe was the comedian of the group and he had them roaring with laughter all night long.  
  
The food was excellent and as they were finishing a band started playing music. Joe quickly jumped up, "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm a dancing fool." He extended a hand to the eldest member of the group, "Deliah, would you do me the honor?" He led her onto the floor and they slowly waltzed in time to the music. Before long a few others joined them. "Kate?" Derrick motioned towards the dance floor.  
  
"Uh no thanks," she said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh come on, just one song." He stood up grabbing her hand.  
  
"Well...maybe just one." She followed him to the middle of the floor and let him pull her close as they swayed gently to the music. It had been a long time since she'd danced with anyone besides Roman and Kate was nervous, it just didn't feel right. Derrick was a lot taller that Roman and he confidently took the lead.  
  
Kate could tell Derrick was attracted to her and she was suddenly unconfortable so before the one song was even finished she excused herself and walked back to the table. "If everyone would excuse me, I'm pretty tired. I'm going to head up to my room now."  
  
A chorus of "goodbye", "goodnight", and "see you in the morning" quickly followed and without another glance at Derrick she grabbed her purse and left.  
  
A few minutes later she had already put on her pajamas and Kate was about to give Roman a call when once again she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She silently prayed that it wasn't Derrick again as she yanked open the door. Her jaw dropped, standing there dressed in a hotel uniform was Roman, pushing a room service cart. "Oh my God, "she hissed, "What are you doing here?" Kate looked up and down the hall then quickly pulled him inside. "Roman you know I'm not allowed visitors, we could both get in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Well, I was not about to let that pretty boy you were dancing with keep you company tonight Katie girl." Before she had a chance to reply he pulled her against him and kissed her. The intensity of his kiss shocked Kate at first but before long she was responding just as intensely.  
  
Shaking her head and pulling back she said, "Roman we can't do this, you need to go home. What if someone finds out? Please Roman, you have to leave now."  
  
He stepped around behind her and gently lifted her hair off her neck. As he slowly pulled the zipper of her dress down her back he whispered in her ear, "Not a chance Kate." 


	4. Ch 4

Chapter Four  
  
Kate tried again, "Roman...we can't..." but as he began kissing her neck she sighed in defeat. She knew it was no use trying to resist him because it would just be a waste of time, time they could be putting to much better use. She turned around to face him, "Well since you're already here, I guess it we might as well..." Slipping the thin straps off her shoulders, she let her silky dress slip away. Roman stared at the perfect body before him, completely naked except for a tiny pair of chartreuse panties. "You want me, then come and get me!"  
  
He took one step forward and giggling she took one step back, taunting him. Before long she was against the wall with nowhere left to go. "Got ya," Roman said.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kate asked as she ducked under his arm. She didn't get too far before his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered. His chin was on her shoulder and both hands were resting on her flat stomach. Kate put her hands over top his and intertwined their fingers. She leaned back against him enjoying the pounding of his heart against her back.  
  
She twisted around to look him in the eye, "Okay you win, I'm all yours Brady," Then she gave him a wicked grin, "but I'm not sure if you know what you're getting into." Placing one hand on his chest she guided him backward until he was up against the wall. "Off with that silly uniform," she demanded and he quickly obeyed. They both stood there in their underwear. "Hmm, I don't think I'll be needing this," Kate said while seductively sliding the pink thong off her hips and down her long legs.  
  
Roman knew she was in charge and simply waited for instructions. "Okay your turn," she said sweetly and stepped back to watch as he removed his boxers. "Mmm, much better," she said staring at his lean naked body. She stepped forward and began to explore, kissing and touching him, making Roman groan and shudder with pleasure. When he finally couldn't stand it anymore Roman lifted her onto him turning so she was against the wall and he took over. It was her turn to moan as his hands stroked her body and his mouth and tongue found hers.  
  
Things were getting rather noisy and Kate tried to quiet them down but didn't succeed very well. She prayed the others were still downstairs or her and Roman were sure to get busted. When he finally entered her, the pleasure was so incredible she might have screamed if Roman hadn't kissed her at the exact moment. They were both breathing heavy and when it was over he let Kate slid down and they clung to each other until they caught their breath.  
  
The rest didn't last for very long as Roman swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. As they melted into one another once again Kate felt like her whole body was on fire. They fell back against their pillows both slick with sweat.  
  
Kate sat bolt upright in bed as there was a loud bang on the door. "Oh my God, Roman..." she looked at him in panic.  
  
"Just don't answer it," he suggested.  
  
"I have to," she hissed, "They'll think something is wrong. Come on you have to hide in the bathroom." She grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. "I'll be right there," she called out loudly to whoever was at the door. There were two robes hanging on the back of the door and she slipped one on and threw the other to Roman. She looked at her self in the mirror and growled in frustration. Her face was all sweaty and her hair was damp at the sides. Kate splashed water on her face and wrapped a towel around her head trying to make it look like she'd just had a shower.  
  
With one final panicked look at Roman she shut the bathroom door and walked to the front door and opened it. "Derrick? Hi, uhh, I was just getting out of the shower," she said quickly.  
  
His eyes narrowed then a grin spread across his face, "You're not alone Kate are you?"  
  
"What? Of course I'm alone, we're not allowed to have visitors." She could feel her face getting hot and she knew they were busted.  
  
Derrick peeked around her and saw the clothes lying on the floor. He laughed, "I knew it, no wonder you ran away so fast earlier. You must have been late for your dessert. So who's the lucky guy, hmm?"  
  
"Derrick, shhh," Kate glanced down the hallway but didn't see anyone, "Please you can't tell anyone about this, please," she begged urgently. Just then Joe and a couple others came around the corner heading for their rooms.  
  
Kate watched Derrick waiting anxiously for his response, "Well goodnight Kate, I'm glad you're feeling better. See you in the morning." With a wave to the others down the hall he stepped in his room and the door closed behind him.  
  
Kate walked into the bathroom, "He's going to tell someone I just know it Roman, we are going to be in a lot of trouble." Kate was almost in tears.  
  
"Hey don't worry, it will be okay. He didn't sound like he was planning on turning us in Kate. He sounded rather amused to me." Roman wrapped his arms around her, "No tears okay? I don't regret tonight one bit, do you?"  
  
"Yes!" she said forcefully then looked at him and sighed, "Roman, I didn't mean that, you know I don't regret one second we spend together. I'm just scared."  
  
He took her hand, "Come on, let's get some sleep we'll deal with this one step at a time, together."  
  
****  
  
The phone rang at 7:30am waking Kate from a deep sleep. "Hello?" she answered groggily.  
  
"Hi, Ms Roberts. Sorry to wake you but the judge has called an emergency jury meeting for 8:30 this morning. We'll be leaving for the courthouse in about 40 minutes."  
  
As she hung up the phone Kate's stomach flipped over and she was all of a sudden dizzy. "Oh no, Derrick must have said something. Damn that bastard! Now what..." 


	5. Conclusion

Conclusion  
  
"Kate?," Roman rubbed his eyes and stretched. "What's wrong, who was on the phone?"  
  
"Well it seems there has been an emergency meeting called for this morning." Kate fell back onto her pillow, she sighed, "I'm going to end up in an orange jumpsuit, sleeping on a bunk bed with a large tattooed woman named Bertha."  
  
Roman laughed and Kate rolled over punched him, "Ouch, I'm sorry Kate but I was just getting a mental image of that scene. Come on, you're overreacting, you don't know for sure what the meeting is about."  
  
"Roman, Derrick caught us last night and now all of a sudden there's some big emergency meeting, what else could it be? Face it Brady you're gonna be spending a great deal of time with those goons you put away. Make sure you hold on tight to that soap!"  
  
He laughed again and kissed her nose, "Katie girl you are so cute when you're nervous."  
  
Kate glared at him then sat up and flung off the covers, "I have to get ready to go to this meeting and be humiliated, you have a nice day while I'm dying of embarrassment in front of the judge and 15 of my fellow jurors." Kate stomped off to the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed.  
  
When she came out of the bathroom minutes later she sat down on the edge of the bed beside Roman. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared. I'm not mad at you, it's Derrick I would like to kill right now."  
  
"It's okay babe, I'm nervous too. This is my fault, I shouldn't have come, I just wasn't thinking clearly at the time." He gently squeezed her hand.  
  
Kate smiled, "I can't believe you were jealous."  
  
"Hey, I wasn't jealous," he shot back. She gave him one of those looks. "Okay maybe just a little bit." He lifted her chin so they were looking into each others eyes then planted a warm soft kiss on her lip. "Good luck, I love you."  
  
Kate took a deep breath, "Thanks, if some of your officers don't arrest us I'll see you when the meeting is over." She stood up and with a wave she was gone.  
  
**  
  
Kate avoided even looking at Derrick. She was so angry with him she was afraid of what she might say. On the way over to the courthouse she contemplated asking to speak privately with the judge and just confessing the truth but decided it may not be the best idea. It was Derrick's word against hers, he had no proof, so there was no point in admitting guilt right away.  
  
She was glad there was not enough time for breakfast because, with the way her stomach was rolling over, it probably wouldn't have stayed down long anyway. Kate sat quietly waiting for the judge while everyone around her was chattering excitedly. As the judge entered the room became extremely quiet.  
  
"Good morning everyone, sorry to get you up so early this morning but I have some news to share with you. I just wanted to start by saying that, for the most part, you have been a really great group." Kate closed her eyes as her heart started to thump, she was dreading what was coming next. "I'm sure most of you will be happy to hear this news..."  
  
Kate's eyes shot open, "Oh my God, maybe it not..."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the judge continued, "The defendant has changed his plea to 'guilty' and a trial is no longer necessary. You are free to go."  
  
Kate felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders, she had never been so relieved. "Oh one more thing, your hotel rooms and meals are paid up for tonight so you are welcome to stay if you wish," the judge added.  
  
Everyone began to file out of the room and Kate quickly rushed over to Derrick placing a hand on his arm. "I owe you an apology," she said quickly.  
  
He stopped and looked at her, "For what Kate?"  
  
"Well I thought we were meeting this morning for a different reason..."  
  
"Oh, you thought I told on you Kate? Why would I do that?" he asked puzzled. Then he chuckled, "You didn't think I was after you?" He saw the look of embarrassment creep into her face, "Oh man, you did. I'm sorry I didn't mean to come across that way. I just thought since everyone else had roommates we could keep each other company, that's all. You didn't notice the wedding ring on my finger?"  
  
"I've learned through the years that a ring doesn't mean much to some men," she replied sheepishly.  
  
Derrick smiled, "Well it means a lot to me. Kelly and I have our 10 year anniversary coming up next month and we have two precious little girls, I love my family."  
  
Kate groaned, "I am such an idiot, I am really sorry Derrick."  
  
He shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Hey, would you and your boyfriend like to join Kelly and I for dinner tonight, say 6:30?  
  
"Roman and I would love that."  
  
"Roman? Roman Brady?" he asked. Kate nodded. "I know Roman, his little brother Bo is one of my best friends." He laughed, "Wow I've got some good dirt to use now, this is great."  
  
"Hey!" Kate playfully swatted his arm.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll keep your secret, cross my heart." They were both chuckling as they followed the others towards the bus to head back to the hotel.  
  
**  
  
When Kate got back to the room she was pleased to find Roman still waiting there for her. She quickly explained everything to him.  
  
Roman shook his head, "I can't believe I didn't recognize Derrick the other night. I guess I'm so used to seeing him in sweats on the basketball court, the suit threw me off."  
  
"I'm just glad this whole experience is over!"  
  
"It's not over yet Kate, the best is still yet to come. What do you say we have some breakfast?" he suggested.  
  
Kate giggled, "Breakfast can wait, I have a better idea." She shoved him back onto the bed and pounced on top of him. They playfully wrestled around for a minute then picked up right where they left off the night before. 


End file.
